


i mean it

by civilcarter



Series: little more (i want you baby) [8]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i've been feeling like shit lately so i wrote this, just plain morning fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civilcarter/pseuds/civilcarter
Summary: there's a certain normality in waking up in jackson's arms.





	

there's certain normality in waking up in jackson's arms.

jaebum tends to always be the big spoon - his nurturing and caring side enjoys holding the smaller boy pressed against him -, but sometimes he's just exhausted and jackson's embrace makes him feel like all the rest doesn't really matter, so he can sleep peacefully for at least some hours. he can't tell if it is the warmth, the smell of jackson's skin, his soothing heartbeat or all those combined, but it definitely does something to him.

his eyes don't open at first. his mind stirs awake as soon as he listens someone making breakfast (probably jinyoung). he waits some more moments, wondering if it would be that bad if he slept for some extra minutes. the environment around him slowly crawls into his conscious state, and that includes jackson's body pressed against his, holding him by the waist and resting his head in the crook of his neck. his breath tickles a little, but it's also calming, so he doesn't mind.

he allows his mind to travel back to dreamland for some more seconds, and when he wakes up again, realizing he slept for about 7 minutes or so, jackson's already awake. he smiles at the lazy kisses the boy plants through the back of his neck, down to his shoulder. it makes him shiver, and when jackson gets to the place where his arm starts, he comes back to rest his head over the pillow and watches as jaebum turns to face him.

"feeling better?" his voice sounds hoarse.

jaebum hums a 'yes'. jackson smiles.

"does your back still ache?"

"a little, but i'm fine".

jackson frowns.

"what? i mean it" jaebum answers, noticing the worry in his boyfriend's face.

"if it hurts again like yesterday, please let me know. it could be your spinal injury coming back, i don't wanna-".

jaebum leans suddenly and pecks jackson's lips in the middle of the phrase, making him smile at the sudden fondness.

"you don't need to worry, princess".


End file.
